Twisted Reality
by propinatio
Summary: Set after season 4. Morgana finds herself in a situation, which has interesting consequences. But in the light of day was it real or just vivid imagination? And what happens when Merlin experiences the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

Her hands were cuffed above her head. She rattled them before trying to magic them off. Her eyes widened when nothing happened. She tried casting again and again, before tugging fruitlessly to get them off. She shook her head in frustration, noting that her hair was flowing around her shoulders.

"It won't work." The words were whispered behind her softly. She strained her ears to hear anything else. She tried to turn around but the chains wouldn't budge. She shivered as she heard someone moving behind her, the rustle of clothing and quiet footsteps.

Her eyes dropped to her clothing, widening in shock again. She wasn't in her customary black dress but a low cut white shift that ended mid-thigh. The silky fabric was tight against her body, the hem rising and falling with her deep breaths. She straightened up at the feeling of a body directly behind her.

"Who are you?" She said strongly, yet fear began to build inside her. Whoever they were they had managed to stop her using magic and kidnap her from her hovel. At the thought of her home her eyes tried to make out any details of where she was. The room was dark, yet there was a small window high on the wall in front of her. She could see stars and faint rays of moonlight filtered in the window, landing on her.

"You know who I am." He whispered in her ear, their chin resting on her shoulder She turned her head sharply, hoping to get a look at her captor but her chin was caught in a large hand. She growled at the man as his fingers began to caress her face.

"No need to look." She shivered as his words ghosted over her cheek, and it wasn't from fear.

She jumped in the chains when a piece of fabric was bound around her eyes. She tried shaking it off, resulting in a chuckle from her captor.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as panic seeped into her voice. She heard him move in front of her.

"Just you. It's always been you." He whispered against her lips before kissing her chastely. She pulled back, shocked by the kiss. His hand held her chin as he leant in to kiss her again, fiercer than before.

He controlled the kiss, sliding his tongue in and forcing her to give in, which she did happily. He puled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"We could have found another way." He breathed across her lips.

"What do yo-" She started, to be cut off by his lips on hers. She moaned as one of his hands wound around her waist, pulling her against him, the other delving into her hair. Her hands clenched into fists, wanting to touch the mystery man before her.

"We could have had so much." He whispered, his mouth moving down her neck. "We changed." He said simply before moving back from her.

"I don't understand." She whispered, wanting him to explain. She heard him sigh as his hands entwined with hers above her head.

"You do. You just don't want to, my lady." He said, kissing her once before moving away from her.

Her arms dropped like stones to her sides. She whipped the fabric from her eyes, hoping to stop her captor. Her eyes glanced around the dark room. There was no one there.

She huffed and looked down at the fabric in her hands. She froze as she recognised it. She held it up in the moonlight wanting to make sure that it was what she thought.

She was right. It was Merlin's neckerchief.

* * *

Morgana sat up in her bed. Her chest heaving as her mind came to terms with what had just happened. She sighed and flopped back on her bed.

She rolled over on her thin bed, curling up in a ball. She looked down at her clenched fist and slowly opened it, revealing a piece of fabric, a blue neckerchief.

She scramble out of bed, leaving the offending material to lie innocently atop her sheets.

Her hands moved to her hair, gripping it as she paced. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the white shift from the dream. Her hands smoothed over her hair, no tangles and flowing freely over her shoulders. She slowly looked up at the ceiling in the middle of her hovel.

The cuffs glinted lightly in the moonlight streaming through the high window. She looked to her wrists and saw they were red from rubbing against the metal.

She fell back into one of her dining chairs, her face in her hands. _What was going on? Was it real? Was it a dream?_ She rubbed her face tiredly.

She stood up deciding to forget about any of it. She was determined to go about with her life as though the dream, or whatever it was, never happened.

She looked around her hovel. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight, she noted wearily.

* * *

Merlin woke slowly. He looked to his window, noting it was still dark. He yawned and sat up. He wondered what had woken him, when his mind drifted back to his dream.

He had never had such a dream about Morgana before. Granted all men had _those_ dreams but this was so much more intimate than any of that kind.

His left hand moved to his neck. His brow furrowed when he realised that his neckerchief wasn't around his neck. He sat up and looked around his small room, his red one was on his bedside but not his blue.

He lay back in bed, wondering if he'd left his neckerchief anywhere. His eyes widened when he realised he'd blindfolded Morgana with it.

_It was just a dream. Nothing to it, must have thrown in off in the night._ He rolled to his side, his eyes travelling to the window and watching the sky.

The dream had felt so real, scarily real. He touched his lips, feeling them swollen beneath his fingers. He licked them unconsciously at the thought of her full red lips against his.

He groaned and covered his face with his pillow. _It wasn't real. _He repeated over and over again, a mantra to try and calm his racing mind. A small voice piped up in the back of his head.

_It felt real._ Merlin felt like yelling into his pillow. He hastily moved out of bed and found his magic book under the floorboard. Maybe it would tell help him understand what was going on. Not that he was complaining, but it was starting to make him panic.

He flicked through the book until the sun came up. He shut it in a huff when it revealed nothing. He rubbed his face with his hands.

_It was nothing. So, I'll act like nothing happened, because nothing did happen. _He told himself. He stood up and got dressed for the day. He searched for his lost neckerchief but gave up, deciding to go without today.

He walked out the door of his room. _Nothing happened._ He told himself over and over again. Hoping that at some point he might believe it.

* * *

**AN: **At the moment this is a one-shot, but I get the feeling there is much more to this story.

BTW, this is the "clean" version. I'm gonna post the first version on my tumblr, tardis-traveller, if you wanna read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, otherwise it would be all Mergana if I did.

Review, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go kill some innocent, fluffy creatures to make ourselves feel better. Yes, cause hunting and killing always brightens the mood." Merlin grumbled to himself. Arthur stopped, turned, and glared at his servant, the crossbow in his hands looking decidedly threatening.

"I know you hate hunting, Merlin. But for the love Camelot, will you shut up?" Arthur hissed. Merlin sighed and nodded, glad to have the crossbow facing away from him for now. He watched the King stalk ahead through the brush, not making a sound.

Merlin was slightly jealous at how quiet he could be. Merlin ambled along behind him with a smirk as he made as much noise as possible. When he crouched down beside Arthur he got a quick whack in the back of the head.

He opened his mouth and turned to Arthur, who glared pointedly back, and shut his mouth. Arthur readied his bow, getting the deer in his sights. The knights hung back behind the two of them, knowing not to disrupt this crucial moment.

Arthur notched the bolt and took a deep breath ready to shoot when Merlin sneezed, loudly. The deer scuttled off leaving an infuriated King with a sheepish manservant.

"I'll flush it out!" Merlin cried out, running away before Arthur could shoot him with the bolt. He heard the knights snickering as he ran, not wanting to hear Arthur rant.

He slowed down as he saw the deer again, hiding behind bushes. He walked around it slowly, keeping it in sight. He stood behind it and rustled the bush in front of him, causing the deer to prance away in fright, right into Arthur's waiting bolt. Merlin watched it crash to the ground, as Arthur emerged victorious.

"Finally did something right for once, Merlin!" Arthur called out. Merlin walked out slowly, not wanting to see the thrashing deer on the ground surrounded by knights about to end its life.

"I'm going for a walk." He said quietly as he strode past the King. Arthur reached out grasp his arm but Merlin dodged, shaking his head.

Arthur let him go with a resigned sigh. The only reason they were out here was because he thought Merlin needed to get out of the castle. His head had been in the clouds for most of the morning. Arthur hoped a change of scenery might change that. Plus, it gave him an excuse to go hunting.

* * *

Merlin walked leisurely through the forest. He couldn't get his mind off the dream, or whatever it was. Images of Morgana floated through his mind.

_Morgana waltzing into the hall, that sinful red dress showing her attractive figure, her pale skin shining in the dim candlelight, that small smirk she wore knowing everyone's eyes were on her. _

_Her now permanent black dress, matted hair and her gleeful smirk as she shoved the fomorrah in his neck. _

_Her deliciously swollen lips as she regained her breath from his kiss…_

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that accompanied the memories. Morgana had turned. There was no way to bring her back.

Merlin slumped down against a tree, his head resting on his knees. Why wouldn't she get out of his head? It wasn't even real. He rubbed his face tiredly before stretching.

He stopped when he heard a cracked twig. It could just be Arthur, but he would have called out by now. Merlin froze, before scrambling up. He listened carefully as the steps got closer, for some reason he didn't try to hide.

His breath caught in his throat when Morgana stepped into his vision. She looked up at his sound, her mouth dropping open. They stood, staring at each other for quite some time before Morgana began to step closer, her eyes narrowing inspecting him.

He watched as her eyes widened when they landed on his bare throat.

"Where's your hideous neckerchief?" She asked trying to act as she usually would but Merlin sensed she was hiding something.

"I misplaced it." He said. Not sure why he chose those exact words. He tilted his head as he saw Morgana swallow heavily. The picture of her, blindfolded by his neckerchief ran through his mind before he shook it out.

"Right." She said quietly, unsure of what was happening between them. It had never been this awkward before. Granted she was always trying to kill him, and he trying to stop her, but this was decidedly new.

"You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?" Merlin asked cautiously, his eyes watching her intensely. Morgana's jaw dropped at his implication.

"Why would I have it?" She hissed trying to regain some control over the situation.

"A thought. A dream." He said quietly. She pulled back slightly, only now noticing that they were toe-to-toe, their faces an inch apart as he said the words.

"You had it too?" She asked breathlessly as her mind travelled back to the dream. He nodded steadily, his blue eyes piercing her green ones.

Not knowing what possessed her Morgana surged forward and joined their lips. His arms immediately went around her waist, holding her against him, her hands delved into his hair. She moaned into the kiss at finally being able to be a full participant.

His tongue delved into her mouth, battling hers for control. She willingly gave up delighting in this new, demanding Merlin. She pulled away to catch her breath as he continued his assault down her neck.

She pushed him away from her suddenly. They watched the other, their eyes dilated, their lips swollen, their chests heaving.

Merlin was the first to move, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her roughly. She moaned against his lips. Her body felt like she was burning inside, her dress feeling unreasonably tight.

She vaguely registered hearing someone call in the distance, but all she cared about at this moment was the man ravishing her mouth. She noted that the voice was getting louder, and apparently so did Merlin as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. His warm breath puffing over her face as he tried to regain control.

"You should go." He whispered hoarsely, his eyes closed. "Arthur." She tried to shove him away but her still held her face. He kissed her gently before stepping away.

"Go." He told her, wondering when she was still stood there. "He'll kill you, Morgana. Go!" He urged. She couldn't understand the emotions in his eyes. He was concerned, worried and fearful. For her. She heard the King approaching, her eyes flicking over to where the sounds emanated.

Merlin was before her again turning her around and pushing her out of the area, away from the King.

"Merlin-" She began hesitantly. He swooped to kiss her again.

"Go." He whispered against her swollen lips before walking off to intercept Arthur before he spotted Morgana.

She stood in the same place, her fingers coming up to rest on her lips.

_What the hell was going on? _She thought dazedly as she turned and walked back to her hovel, her mind replaying the previous events in her head.

_I should have seen this coming. _Morgana thought dejectedly. _Just my luck to fall for the enemy, that handsome bastard, invading my dreams, kissing me._

As she sat in her hovel, playing with his neckerchief, she was surprised to note she didn't hate him. Only hated Arthur, for interrupting them.

She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

_Bugger._

* * *

**AN: **There you go! Second chapter! They know they had the same dream, but what does it mean?

Review, tell me what you think!


End file.
